Fireworks
by rebelyell59
Summary: Thank you to the following on my author alerts...All of you have written excellent stories and I value your opinion. PikaPikaryuchan, you have just joined the list, sorry it took me so long.SpunkElement: Yours was the first and I thank you for all your he
1. Chapter 1

**FIREWORKS**

OK guys this is the first time for me. Hope you enjoy this story. Please review and let me know your thoughts, but please be kind.

Premise of story: Hot time for Yuki and Shuichi.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation, just the story.

Rating: K

Yuki had been working on his novel all day and Shu had decided that enough was enough.

"Yuki" whined Shu"You have been working for 2 days and it is now 7:00pm and I want some attention."

"God, brat" answered Yuki"why are you making such a fuss, you know I have a deadline, go play with someone else."

Shu got an especially evil look on his face. "Yuki" said Shu "if you stop working now, I'll show you fireworks."

"Fireworks?" answered Yuki "what do you mean. There are no fireworks this time of year."

But Shu knew this wasn't true. He had seen the American neighbors shooting off fireworks earlier in the night and had gone over to find out why. After he was told that they were celebrating American Indepence, Shu got an idea on how he could do his own fireworks.

"Yuki" said Shu "If you stop working I'll explain to you how I'll do it."

With a puzzled look on his face, Yuki shut down his computer and turned to Shu. "OK, now tell me how you are going to show me fireworks."

With a smile on his face, Shu walked over to Yuki and whispered in his ear. With an unholy grin on his face, Yuki started dragging Shu towards the bedroom.

**2 hours later**

A voice was heard from the bedroom. "Well Yuki" said Shu "What do you have to say now?"

A new voice was heard. With a growl in his voice all Yuki could say was "Bring on the fireworks."

**OK, I know this is short, but I just had it spring into my mind. Now I will wait for the verdict...Should I continue to write or just quit while I'm ahead. Let me hear from you. Also feel free to email me, I love to hear from people ( I have had a bone infection in my left ankle and have not been able to work...guess what has kept my sanity.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**FIREWORKS- CHAPTER 2**

**The Next Morning**

Yuki woke up first, Looking over at Shu, he started smiling all over again thinking about last night. He had been promised fireworks and he had got them. He still wondered why after all this time Shu was still with him. "I've insulted him, thrown him out, and have done almost everything possible to hurt and destroy him, but he's still stays with me."

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees the pink haired baka waking up. Shu rolled to his side, looking up at Yuki. "Well, did I keep my promise?" asked Shu. "Did you see fireworks?". "Oh yeah",replied Yuki, "and I'll expect them tonight also". "But for now, get your butt out of bed and go to work and I'll get to work also" Yuki told Shu. "Yuki" whined Shu ", "No Shu" said Yuki "You need to go and leave me alone so that tonight will be ours". "Okay" responded Shu "but just you wait". Yuki just looked at Shu as he went to his office. Shu looked at the door with a secret smile on his face, time to sing and plan for tonight.

**That Night**

Yuki looked at the clock on the computer, 8:00pm, "guess I better stop for now or the baka will be on my case". he started listening for sounds outside the room and on hearing none, opened the door and looked out, noticing that Shu wasn't around. Yuki went to the kitchen and made a pot of coffee to help wake him up. It had been a good day and the words had flown to the novel on the computer. as he walked to the living room thinking Shu would be on the couch looking at Nittle Grasper viodeos, he started thinking on the night before and with a small grin on his face, he went looking for his baka.

Shu wasn't in the living room, but in the bedroom fixing the surprise for Yuki. Candles had been lit around the room, he had on the special shorts he had gotten from the American neighbor (and nothing else, Shu was hopeful). The bed was turned down and waiting for them (Shu had bought silk sheets) and the bottle of wine was chilling in the bucket of ice on the nightstand. Shu could hear Yuki in the living room looking and (of course) yelling for him. With a smile on his face, Shu lit the sparklers in his hand ( also from the neighbor) and called for his love.

Yuki heard Shu from the bedroom and headed that way. As he opened the door, there stood Shu with just his red, white and blue shorts on and the sparklers in his hand. Yuki almost passed out when Shu said "Surprise! Ready for more fireworks?"

Shu slowly walked towards Yuki as he slowly blew out the sparklers. As he reached Yuki, he slowly licked Yuki's lips and gave him a slow, wt, kiss and said "Ready or not, here I come". Yuki's eyes got big and slowly he let an evil grin come over his face. "So" he said, "Gonna show me fireworks, huh".

Shu slowly inched he and Yuki towards the bed. As Shu pushed Yuki back on the bed, he started licking his way up Yuki's body until he reached Yuki's mouth. After a slow, satisfying kiss, Shu whispered in Yuki's ear, and judging from the expression on Yuki's face he had not expected this comment. He started smiling and whispered back into Su's ear, Shu squealed and started shaking his head yes.

**The Next morning**

Shu and Yuki woke up at the same time. Both smiled at each other and started the day with a gentle kiss. The candles had been blown out (don't need a fire during a romantic moment) before they had taken a shower and fallen asleep.

Yuki looked at Shu, "What are your plans for today?". shu rep;ied that he had planned on calling Hiro and spend the day with him so that yuki could work in peace. "Don't" Yuki replied "Let's spend the day together". "Okay" Shu answered, "What do you want to do?". "More fireworks?" was the answer given.

**00000000000000000**

**Ok folks, this is the end of this one. hope you have enjoyed the story. I have a challenge for you ( I have a hard time coming up with ideas) email me a topic and I will try to write a story around it. You will receive credit and my undying gratitude.**


End file.
